The present invention relates to novel tungsten nickel-antimony-rutile mixed-phase pigments in which the nickel/tungsten molar ratio is xe2x89xa74.
The invention further relates to the preparation of these pigments and to their use for coloring plastics, coating materials, printing inks and ceramic glazes.
Rutile mixed-phase pigments have been known for a long time. They are understood as color pigments obtained by the incorporation of colored transition metal cations into the crystal lattice of the rutile. The metal cations incorporated as the guest component into the rutile host lattice are primarily those whose cationic radius is comparable in order of size with that of the titanium(IV). If the oxidation number of the colored cation differs from that of the titanium(IV), then the valences are balanced statistically by the incorporation of a further cation having a differentxe2x80x94higher or lower, as appropriatexe2x80x94oxidation number. The mixed-phase pigments may additionally include lithium fluoride or sodium fluoride, which are frequently used as fluxes (mineralizers) in the preparation of the pigments by calcining.
Great technical significance has been acquired in particular by nickel and chromium-rutile mixed-phase pigments which in addition to nickel(II) or chromium(III), respectively, also include antimony(V) (nickel rutile yellow and chromium rutile yellow; cf. Ullmann""s Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry, 5th Ed., Vol. A20, 307-308 (1992); U.S. Pat. No. 2,257,278). In addition to these two important rutile mixed-phase pigments, a large number of mixed phases containing further metal cations have been described. U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,007, for example, discloses antimony-free nickel-tungsten-rutile mixed phases additionally containing zinc, cerium, magnesium or lithium. DE-A-12 87 236 describes nickel rutile mixed phases into which tungsten(VI), tungsten(VI) and sodium fluoride, tungsten(VI), antimony(V) and sodium fluoride, and, respectively, tungsten(VI), antimony(V), copper(II) and sodium fluoride have been incorporated. The nickel/tungsten molar ration of the nickel-rutile mixed phases containing both tungsten and antimony is, however, only 1.67, and the color strength of these pigments is no different from that of analogous pigments containing no tungsten.
The known nickel-rutile mixed-phase pigments are not always satisfactory. In particular, there has been a need for stronger yellow pigments.
It is an object of the present invention to remedy this deficiency and to provide nickel-rutile mixed-phase pigments having advantageous performance properties, including in particular a high color strength.
We have found that this object is achieved by means of tungsten nickel-antimony-rutile mixed-phase pigments in which the nickel/tungsten molar ratio is xe2x89xa74.
We have also found a process for preparing these tungsten nickel-antimony-rutile mixed-phase pigments, which comprises intimately mixing the oxides or oxide hydrates of titanium, nickel, antimony and tungsten, or salts of these metals which are convertible to the oxides, and calcining the resulting mixture under an oxidizing atmosphere at from 900 to 1200xc2x0 C.
We have also found that these tungsten nickel-antimony-rutile mixed-phase pigments can be used to color plastics, coating materials, printing inks and ceramic glazes.
The rutile mixed-phase pigments of the invention comprising the triple system of titanium, nickel and antimony contain tungsten oxide as an essential further component. The nickel/tungsten molar ratio is xe2x89xa74, preferably from 4 to 150, with particular preference from 5 to 100, and with very particular preference from 6 to 70.
The rutile mixed-phase pigments of the invention preferably have a composition of from 65 to 90% by weight titanium dioxide, from 2 to 7% by weight nickel(II) oxide, from 7 to 25% by weight of antimony(V) oxide and from 0.05 to 4% by weight of tungsten(VI) oxide.
The rutile mixed-phase pigments of the invention are notable for advantageous coloristic properties, especially their high color strength and their bright yellow shade (color angle hue from 94 to 980xc2x0, chroma C* greater than 60, especially xe2x89xa763). Further advantageous performance properties are the good fastness properties, among which mention shall be made in particular of the high thermal stability, chemical resistance and weather fastness.
The rutile mixed-phase pigments of the invention are obtainable by the process which is likewise in accordance with the invention, by intimate mixing of the metal oxides or metal oxide hydrates, or metal salts which are convertible to the oxides, followed by calcining.
Appropriate metal salts which yield the desired oxides on calcining are, for example, carbonates, sulfates, chlorides, nitrates and hydroxides.
Specifically, the following preferred starting compounds may be mentioned by way of example:
TiO2 in the rutile and anatase modifications, preferably not surface-treated, with a BET surface area of preferably from 2 to 20 m2/g, and also titanium oxide hydrates such as metatitanic acid H2TiO3 and titanic acid H4TiO4;
nickel(II) carbonate, nickel(II) sulfate, nickel(II) chloride, nickel(II) nitrate and nickel(II) hydroxide;
antimony(III) oxide, whose BET surface area is preferably from 1 to 5 m2/g and which during calcining is oxidized to antimony (V) oxide;
tungstic acid H2WO4 or WO3 H2O, and tungsten(VI) oxide.
The first step of the process of the invention is to intimately mix all of the chosen starting compounds, which can be done either wet or, in particular, dry.
Alternatively, the mixture of the starting compounds can be prepared by coprecipitating the hydroxides and/or carbonates from aqueous solutions of soluble salts of the metals, and filtering off and drying the resulting precipitate.
The second step of the process of the invention, the calcining, is performed under oxidizing conditions at from 900 to 1200xc2x0 C. The oxidizing atmosphere can be maintained by introducing oxidizing agents such as air or nitric acid into the oven. Calcining usually lasts for from 0.5 to 10 h, in particular from 0.5 to 2 h.
The cooled product of calcination is judiciously subjected to a step of comminution, preference being given to wet grinding, especially in aqueous suspension. The suspension obtained in wet grinding is subsequently dried. For drying it is possible, inter alia, to use a spray dryer, which normally gives granules comprising predominantly spherical pigment particles with a size of from about 5 to 3000 xcexcm.
The rutile mixed-phase pigments of the invention can of course also undergo an aftertreatment customary for such pigments, using alkalis, or coating with metal oxides (e.g., DE-A-27 14 654, DE-A-29 36 746, EP-A-75 197).
The rutile mixed-phase pigments of the invention can be used advantageously for coloring plastics, coating materials, printing inks and ceramic glazes. In these utilities they are notable for high thermal stability, good chemical resistance and weather fastness, and, in particular, for the great strength and cleanness of their color.